Happy Halloween !
by Lasemis
Summary: Un petit ZoSan à l'occasion d'Halloween! Pas sûre que ça fasse très peur, mais le thème est là!
1. Citrouilles et ballon

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction que je voulais sortir pour Halloween dans son intégralité, malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir, les étudiants ne glandent pas autant qu'on le croit e_e'  
>Du coup je me tâtais à publier les chapitres déjà finis, parce que j'ai peur de mettre beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite... (au final je poste quand même :v )<p>

Et comme je ne compte pas m'arrêter sur l'originalité affligeante du titre, je vais plutôt vous parler (brièvement) de ce chapitre qui est trèèèèèèèès vieux. J'ai dû l'écrire il y a plus d'un an maintenant, mais voilà le bac, la flemme et les illuminati ont fait que j'ai un peu laissé de côté cette fic, qui à la base devait être un OS, mais qui a pris de l'ampleur dans ma tête (bien sûr c'est une autre affaire sur le papier u_u"). Donc au final ce chapitre c'est vraiment le tout début, y'a même pas vraiment d'intrigue, c'est plutôt une mise en situation... mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Sur ce, ENJOIE.

* * *

><p>Sa lame pénétra la chair orangée avec une facilité inattendue. Sanji en fut mécontent, le légume était trop mûr. Ça n'était pourtant pas son genre de se tromper sur les aliments. En tant que cuisinier de première classe, il se devait de choisir les meilleurs ingrédients en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de simples citrouilles d'Halloween… Sanji allait achever son œuvre lorsque Nami le rejoignit dans sa cuisine.<p>

« Nami-chan, l'interpela le blond, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

La rouquine esquissa un sourire, malgré tous ses beaux discours Sanji cachait plutôt mal son jeu. Peut être suffisamment pour duper les garçons de l'équipage, qui tous réunis devaient avoir bien moins de QI qu'un poulpe, mais tromper l'œil expert de la navigatrice n'était pas du même ordre. Elle avait rapidement compris que ce soi-disant attachement pour les femmes n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler son véritable intérêt envers la gent masculine. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit à cette pensée, imaginer le cuisinier dans les bras d'un grand et costaud-

« Euh… Nami-san ? »

Elle sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

« Ah euh… je venais te dire que les autres sont partis pour chercher des costumes, je reste sur le bateau pour surveiller, donc tu peux y aller aussi.

- Il ne me reste plus que deux citrouilles, je les ferai en rentrant.

- Tiens, j'ai prévu un budget spécial pour les déguisements. »

Elle lui donna quelques billets, Sanji la remercia puis elle sortit de la pièce.  
>Il nettoya rapidement, laissant de côté plus d'une demi-douzaine de citrouilles vidées et sculptées de diverses manières. En apprenant l'approche de la fête, le capitaine avait insisté pour que l'équipage célèbre Halloween, une bonne idée en perspective si seulement il n'avait pas pris sa décision la veille.<br>Les Mugiwara avaient couru dans tous les sens afin de se ravitailler en provisions et mettre en place une décoration digne de ce nom. Tout était presque prêt, il ne manquait plus que les costumes.

Le blondinet arpentait les rues, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant une vitrine pour en observer les articles des vêtements pour la plupart. Il marchait depuis un moment déjà, et toujours aucune trace d'une boutique de déguisements. Il commençait à se demander s'il arriverait à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait sans passer par la place centrale, lieu où se concentraient tous les marines de la ville d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Au détour d'un coin de rue il lui sembla apercevoir une chose verte sur la gauche, une chose verte _familière_. Il n'eut besoin d'avancer que de quelques pas seulement pour voir ses doutes se confirmer, c'était bel et bien son nakama aux cheveux émeraude qui se tenait là. Le susnommé nakama, en plus d'être une horreur capillaire ambulante, avait un sens de l'orientation absolument déplorable. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il avait le nez en l'air, cherchant sans nul doute son chemin.

« Hey tête d'algue ! l'interpela le blond, Zoro sursauta.

-Ah c'est toi love-cook, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Oh rien, tu as l'air perdu alors je voulais juste me foutre de ta gueule… Le vert fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas perdu, c'est cette horrible bonne femme qui m'a mal indiqué la route, je cherchais un magasin de costumes mais pas moyen d'en trouver un dans cette fichue ville ! »

Sur ce point le cuisinier ne pouvait pas le contredire, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il cherchaut sans résultat. Mais que le spadassin ait demandé son chemin l'étonnait, il devait vraiment être désespéré.

« De toutes façons tu n'as pas besoin de te déguiser, tu dais déjà assez peur comme ça.

-Tu peux parler toi avec tes sourcils !

-Mes sourcils ils t'emmerdent ! Moi au moins je suis capable de ne pas me perdre sur le bateau ! »

Sanji perdait son sang-froid. À chaque fois qu'il était avec le bretteur c'était la même chose, jamais ils n'avaient eu de vraie conversation.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient. Un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient l'un derrière l'autre dans le dédale des rues, le bretteur en tête. Il avait insisté pour ouvrir la marche, prétextant qu'il savait où se trouvait la boutique, puisque un charmante demoiselle (qu'il avait auparavant qualifiée « d'horrible bonne femme ») lui avait indiqué le chemin. Aucune des protestations du blond n'avait réussi à le convaincre de laisser tomber.

Ils s'étaient bien éloignés du centre-ville lorsque leur silence fut brisé par des pleurs d'enfant. À quelques mètres un petit garçon pleurait adossé à un mur, la tête dans les genoux, le visage dissimulé dans son jean tâché d'herbe.  
>Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit les deux hommes s'approcher, ses yeux tristes fixaient les deux inconnus, il les jaugeait du regard. Celui avec les sabres n'avait pas l'air commode, son expression renfrognée et sa carrure le rendaient intimidant. Son acolyte était beaucoup plus fins, bien qu'à peine plus petit, ses sourcils bizarres étaient amusants, aussi. Cela lui arracha un sourire, ils étaient si mal accordés. Le visage de l'un était peu engageant, celui de l'autre presque comique. L'un était tiré à quatre épingles, l'autre semblait totalement désinvolte.<p>

Ce fut le blond qui fit le premier pas, prenant un air amical et avenant.

« Ca va petit ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un reniflement légèrement dégoûtant, suivit d'un sanglot étouffé, le mioche ayant visiblement du mal à se calmer. Sanji en fut attendri et s'accroupit à la hauteur du garçonnet, posant des mains bienveillantes sur ses frêles épaules. Deux autres reniflements et le petit brun prit la parole, d'une voix pleurnicharde.

« J'ai perdu le ballon de mon grand frère, il va être furieux quand il le saura… Il fit une pause avant de continuer. Je jouais un peu à l'écart de la ville avec mes copains, le ballon est parti trop loin, il est passé par-dessus la muraille du château. C'est un château hanté, vous savez, personne n'a voulu aller le récupérer. »

Le blond écoutait l'histoire du gosse avec attention, il voyait où il voulait en venir avec ses explications, un sourire résigné naquit sur ses lèvres.

« On va aller te le chercher, ton ballon. »

Un peu en retrait Zoro soupira agacé, Sanji l'ignora.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)<p> 


	2. Promenons nous dans les bois

Bonjour, bonjour!  
>En rentrant de cours j'ai vu que le premier chapitre de cette fic avait été vu pas mal de fois, et que certains l'avaient même follow... merci beaucoup! O_O<br>Du coup j'ai eu envie de poster la suite (et en plus j'avais la flemme de réviser mes kanji...), donc voilà le chapitre 2, qui est légèrement plus long que le premier de quelques centaines de mots seulement, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y passe déjà un peu plus de choses... je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes. ( ´•௰•`)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ヽ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

* * *

><p>Le mur s'étendait sur au moins un kilomètre, si ce n'était plus. Haut et sale, il semblait avoir traversé les siècles et de la mousse s'était installée entre les interstices de ses pierres noircies. Un endroit pas très accueillant en somme. Les nuages qui recouvraient le ciel, assombrissant le paysage, ne faisaient que renforcer cette atmosphère sinistre. C'est dans se décor presque cliché de film d'horreur que le trio se tenait. Même le large portail auquel ils faisaient face était terne, sa couleur noire usée pare le temps.<p>

« C'est ici, chouina le jeune garçon, c'est une balle noire. »

Zoro émit un grognement, le jouet n'allait pas être facile à trouver.

Le portail grinça et les deux pirates s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense propriété. Devant eux le chemin de terre continuait jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt feuillue dans laquelle il disparaissait, happé par les arbres aux frondaisons basses.

Le sol amortissait le bruit de leurs pas. À certains endroits l'herbe qui le bordait venait grignoter le chemin, dessinant des contours irréguliers. Le parc ne semblait pas être entretenu régulièrement, comme en témoignait la hauteur du gazon à certains endroits, mais ne paraissait pas non plus abandonné depuis très longtemps.  
>À mesure qu'ils avançaient la forêt se rapprochait d'eux, elle se prolongeait sur leur gauche, à quelques pas du sentier, ondulant sous la fraîche brise de l'automne.<p>

« Je te parie ce que tu veux que cette fichue balle est partie dans la forêt. » Le ton agressif de Zoro manifestait son mécontentement. Celui sur lequel lui répondit Sanji se fit tout aussi désagréable :

« Tu n'as rien que je pourrais vouloir, tête d'algue. » _À part peut être ton corps..._ Le blond se surprit lui-même, à quoi pensait-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas eu de pensée déplacée envers ce sabreur du dimanche ?

Il se gifla mentalement avant de poursuivre :  
>« Mais tu as raison, on devrait aller fouiller le bois. »<p>

Ils se mirent donc à chercher parmi les arbres, inspectant le moindre buisson, s'éloignant de plus en plus du chemin.

Leur investigation les mena à l'autre bout de la forêt, Sanji se demanda même s'ils étaient encore dans la propriété. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus bas dans le ciel et le cuisinier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre ,16h45, cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Le temps de rentrer au bateau et le soleil serait couché. Il soupira de lassitude, il aurait de la chance s'il arrivait à trouver un déguisement avant la fermeture des magasins, il n'aurait pas dû suivre le sabreur et son fichu sens de l'orientation. Franchement que lui était-il passé par la tête ?

Sanji maudissait l'épéiste et ses descendants sur dix générations lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus dans les parages. « La poisse » pensa-t-il tout en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main. Pas le choix, il faudrait chercher Zoro en plus de la balle, et le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Il avançait lentement parmi les fourrés, hélant son nakama de temps en temps jusqu'à arriver à l'autre bout du bosquet. Sous ses pieds se trouvait un chemin de terre battue par encore envahi par l'herbe. Face à lui un autre pan de forêt projetait son ombre frémissante contre le ciel gris. Sous les lourds nuages transparaissaient les tons bleu-violet du soleil couchant. Il oublia tout ce qui le préoccupait, admirant le paysage qui dégageait une aura à la fois puissante et mystique.

Mais ce petit moment de paix intérieure fut de courte durée. Sanji reporta son regard sur le sol presque boueux où il découvrit (ô, joie !) des traces de pas provenant de la gauche. Il releva la tête, le chemin s'enfonçait dans les feuillages à cet endroit il était fort probable que l'algue humaine ait trouvé ce chemin sous le couvert des arbres et ait décidé de le suivre pour ressortir de la propriété… Sauf qu'à droite ça n'était pas la sortie. À droite le chemin disparaissait entre deux haies vertes et hautes, mal taillées. Si les traces de pas appartenaient bel et bien à Zoro alors cet idiot s'était aventuré dans un labyrinthe… Le désespoir envahit Sanji. Rechercher ce cactus mobile dans un dédale de verdure allait finir par venir à bout de ses nerfs. Il soupira et se résigna à suivre la voie empruntée par son rival.

Les haies faisaient au moins deux fois la taille du blond. Le chemin de terre meuble disparaissait sous une épaisse couche de cailloux parsemée d'herbe, rendant impossible le pistage de l'épéiste par ses empreintes. « Sinon c'est pas drôle » ironisa amèrement le cuistot. S'enfoncer là-dedans ne l'enchantait guère, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Si le vert avait été une jeune demoiselle en détresse encore… l'image de Zoro en robe s'imposa dans son mental et il pouffa de rire tout seul, se sentant un peu con après coup.

Une odeur d'humus régnait dans le labyrinthe une fois les premiers mètres franchis. Les épais murs verts empêchaient le vent de passer et d'apporter sa fraîcheur vespérale aux lieux. Les brins d'herbe retombaient comme s'ils étaient harassés par une dure journée de travail.  
>Les bottes noires les écrasaient impitoyablement, se souciant peu des problèmes que pouvaient bien rencontrer des végétaux dans leur vie professionnelle. Le propriétaire desdites bottes quant à lui s'aventurait dans les méandres de cet enfer végétal depuis longtemps, lui semblait-il. S'aventurer n'était pas le mot. Il se <em>perdait<em> plutôt. Il avait bien tenté de retourner sur ses pas, surtout lorsqu'il avait entendu son camarade l'appeler. Mais d'immenses toiles d'araignée lui avaient bloqué la route. Il se demandait bien comment elles étaient apparues aussi vite et les avait tranchées sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il avait pu emprunter le mauvais chemin. Il était trop sûr de lui pour cela.  
>Malheureusement pour Sanji, c'était cet écervelé vert qu'il cherchait, un peu au hasard il devait l'avouer. Il arrachait de temps en temps la branche d'une haire et la posait au milieu du chemin, il espérait qu'il pourrait toujours compter dessus pour s'orienter au moment de repartir, peut être qu'il ne ferait pas encore totalement noir.<p>

Sanji crut un instant en l'existence de Dieu et des miracles. Il avait retrouvé l'épéiste ! Bon okay il faisait nuit, froid et il avait mal aux pieds. Mais au moins ils étaient enfin réunis. Tant pis pour la balle du môme, ils rentreraient sans. Zoro, trouvant sûrement que le moment et l'endroit étaient idéaux pour une petite sieste parmi ses pairs les végétaux s'était tout simplement endormi contre une haie. C'est là que le blond l'avait trouvé et réveillé à coups de pied. Sur ce une bagarre avait commencé et s'était arrêtée aussi vite, comme d'habitude. Le vert grommelait, mécontent d'avoir eu droit à un réveil aussi brutal, mais s'assurait de bien suivre son compagnon. Il n'était pas vraiment partant pour d'autres longues heures d'errance.

Quelques étoiles brillaient timidement dans le ciel, mais la lune elle n'était pas visible, masquée par les épais nuages qui tapissaient le ciel.  
>Comme Sanji l'avait craint les repères qu'il avait mis en place n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité sous le faible éclairage que leur prodiguaient les astres. Tout était calme, on n'entendait que les pas des deux pirates, amortis par l'herbe. Malgré leur situation ils se sentaient légers. L'atmosphère était totalement différente une fois la nuit tombée, presque apaisante. Le seul bémol (hormis le fait qu'ils soient perdus, épuisés et loin de chez eux) était ce petit courant d'air qui s'engouffrait insidieusement sous leurs vêtements et qui agaçait fortement Sanji… Wait, what ?!<br>Un courant d'air ! Comment le blond ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? La tête d'algue avait une excuse, puisqu'il n'avait pas de cerveau, mais lui, sans doute le personnage masculin le plus intelligent dans cet équipage d'attardés… Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire part de sa découverte à son camarade qui l'accueillit avec une froide indifférence. Vexé le cuisinier sortit son briquet en grommelant dans sa barbe. Si le sabreur ne comprenait pas qu'un courant d'air signifiait une sortie imminente et bien tant pis pour lui !

La flamme tressautante du briquet leur indiquait la voie. Sanji se félicitait intérieurement pour son ingéniosité qui les mena rapidement à l'extérieur. Le blond jubilait et son acolyte dût cacher son soulagement, qui fut de courte durée. Ils avaient dû sortir de l'autre côté du labyrinthe car plus loin se dressait, haute et fière, une gigantesque demeure décrépite et rendue menaçante par le faible éclairage que fournissaient les deux lanternes qui encadraient la porte démesurée.  
>Zoro fit un pas vers le bâtiment, un air de défi collé au visage. Ce fut au tour de Sanji de soupirer, ils venaient à peine de retrouver leur chemin et les revoilà partis pour d'autres ennuis.<p>

Par delà la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée, dans la rue obscurcie par la nuit, le petit garçon se releva, s'essuya les mains sur son jean sale. Un sourire malveillant étirait ses lèvres, il ricana. _Elle _allait être ravie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous aura plu! La suite ce soir avec la visite du château è_é<br>Le prochain chapitre sera plus long (environ 1000 mots de plus que le premier), attendez-vous à quelques trucs un peu creepy-glauques "ψ(｀∇´)ψ (je suis désolée, aujourd'hui j'aime bien les smileys ._.')


	3. Où allons-nous ? Au châ- sbaaf

Bonsoir les gens! J'espère que vous passez un bon Halloween et que vous profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances (si vous étiez en vacances, pour les autres je vous souhaite un bon début de week-end)  
>Ainsi donc, voici le chapitre 3 qui, je pense, a un meilleur rythme et comporte plus d'action que les deux précédents. Cette fois-ci j'ai regardé le nombre de mots : 2 331, je fais des progrès!<br>Bon je vais éviter de m'épancher en bla-bla inutiles (ce pour quoi je suis très douée, en partie grâce à mes parenthèses -okay j'arrête-) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ~o~

* * *

><p>« Déconne pas Marimo, on rentre maintenant ! »<p>

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que, parmi toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui cette tête de nœud choisisse toujours la plus mauvaise ? Zoro l'ignora royalement et grimpa les marches du perron. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. _Si c'est ouvert c'est qu'on peut entrer_. Cette maxime douteuse arrangeait bien l'épéiste qui se tourna vers son camarade pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Sanji soupira à nouveau mais se résigna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un hall spacieux et sombre, la lumière des lanternes extérieures permettait à peine de distinguer les formes à l'intérieur. À l'aide de son briquet Sanji éclaira les murs à la recherche de chandeliers. Les murs étaient couverts de tapisseries aux motifs incertains. Le blond alluma quelques bougies à intervalles réguliers, le centre de la pièce restait toujours obscur mais au moins maintenant ils pouvaient se rendre compte de la configuration des lieux.  
>Face à la porte se dressait un imposant escalier de bois sombre dont les rampes, sculptées de manière simple mais élégante, étaient assaillies de toiles d'araignées. Sur la droite une porte du même bois était maintenue ouverte et donnait sur la salle à manger. Sanji y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'intéresser au mur de gauche formé de quatre arches. La cloison entre ces arches était constituée de pierres blanches ternies par le temps et de mortier, une des tapisseries était tombée à terre, laissant le mur nu. À travers les arches Sanji distingua brièvement une grande pièce qui semblait vide, mais le faible éclairage ne lui permettait pas d'en voir davantage. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le craquement des marches. L'épéiste montait à l'étage, il se dépêcha de le rattraper.<p>

« Attends-moi ! Tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour allumer… » Aucune réaction. « Hé ducon ! »

Le susnommé ducon se tourna vers lui, piqué au vif.

« Bon tu vas arrêter de mouiller ton froc, parce que là t'es encore plus chiant que d'habitude, et c'est un exploit.

– Déjà je mouille pas mon froc, et ensuite on se casse d'ici, c'est bon t'as vu la jolie maison mais maintenant il est tard et—

– Justement il est tard, on ferait mieux de dormir ici et d'attendre demain pour repartir. »

.

.

Wait… what ? Le cactus génétiquement modifié a dit quoi ? Dormir ici ? Mais bien sûr ! Passer la nuit dans un château glauque et sûrement hanté, c'est déjà super cliché, mais en plus le soir d'Halloween, que demande le peuple ? Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacé au plus haut point par la stupidité de son compagnon. Passer la nuit ici était la dernière chose dont il avait envie, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais simplement parce qu'il était doté de bon sens, eh oui ! C'est en se convainquant de cela qu'il avança le seul argument qu'il eut trouvé en sa faveur.

« Je suis sûr que les autres doivent déjà beaucoup s'inquiéter, et plus on tardera à rentrer, pire ce sera.

– C'est de ta faute blondinet, si t'avais pas voulu aider ce gosse on en serait pas là. Pour lui c'est fini toute cette histoire, il a sûrement déjà pris sa trempe et nous a oubliés, alors que nous on est encore dans la merde.

– T'aurais passé ton chemin comme ça, en le laissant pleurer tout seul ?

– Exactement »

Réponse courte et sèche, la discussion était finie. Dépité le blond décida de laisser son camarade monter seul. Zoro attrapa une bougie allumée et partit en quête d'un lit.

Avec un peu d'allumage la grande salle s'était avérée être une salle de bal. Une petite estrade avec un piano poussiéreux, des tables contre le mur du fond et de larges fenêtres ornées de rideaux somptueux constituaient le mobilier principal de la pièce. Deux lustres en or et argent pendaient au plafond, les bougies qui les garnissaient étaient toutes consumées et Sanji avait dû en rapatrier depuis le couloir et les disposer de-ci de-là afin d'y voir clair. Il se promenait dans la pièce qui dégageait une aura presque rassurante une fois qu'elle bénéficiait d'un éclairage satisfaisant. Seul le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage venait briser le silence. Il se rapprocha du piano et posa son doigt sur une touche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il essaya encore plusieurs fois à d'autres endroits, les cordes devaient être cassées. Il s'essuya sur son pantalon, le clavier avait maintenant les traces de ses doigts imprimées dans la poussière, mais personne ne viendrait s'en plaindre de toute façon.

Bien qu'il se sente à son aise dans cette pièce, il se décida à explorer le reste du rez-de-chaussée. Il se refusait de monter dans les étages pour aller simplement se coucher comme le lui avait si gentiment suggéré Zoro. Repenser au vert irrité Sanji. Même si, il devait l'avouer, c'était un peu de sa faute s'ils étaient entrés dans la propriété, il n'était pas celui qui s'était perdu ! Et puis laisser un enfant pleurer comme ça… bon d'accord le blond était un des premiers à hurler contre les sales mioches casse-pieds, mais aujourd'hui son côté philanthrope avait pris le dessus et il était persuadé d'avoir bien fait.

Juste en face de la salle de bal se trouvait la salle à manger, occupée en son centre par une grande table en bois et des chaises assorties. Des tableaux ornaient les murs, représentant certainement les riches occupants des temps jadis. Dans l'angle droit du mur du fond trônait une imposante cheminée en pierre noircie, flanquée de deux colonnes de marbre vert. Sur la tablette étaient disposées des photographies en noir et blanc sur lesquelles figuraient sans doute les membres les plus récents de la famille. Le vent s'engouffrait plus haut dans les conduits de fumée, produisant des sons sinistres. L'ouvrage prenait parfaitement sa place dans le décor et, tout comme le reste de la bâtisse, témoignait d'une richesse non négligeable tout en restant sobre.

Dans le coin opposé un rideau de la largeur d'une petite porte pendait à une tringle en laiton. En l'écartant, le blond dérangea quelques araignées qui s'enfuirent. Sanji déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudainement nauséeux. Il éclaira le cadre sans porte qui se trouvait devant lui et le traversa précautionneusement, voulant éviter à tout prix de se retrouver avec une toile dans les cheveux.  
>Il descendit une petite volée de marches pour se trouver dans une cuisine sombre au plafond bas. Des placards et des étagères s'alignaient contre le mur du fond tandis que celui de droite était occupé par un fourneau en fonte monumental. Du charbon avait été entassé négligemment à côté, près d'une porte qui faisait la jonction des deux murs. Intrigué, Sanji l'ouvrit. Le vent souffla sa bougie, il pesta et se tourna pour la rallumer, protégeant la flamme avec sa main. La porte donnait sur un potager, en contrebas du reste du jardin un escalier de terre et de pierres permettait de remonter.<br>Il contempla le potager quelques instants encore, passant son regard sur les courges et citrouilles. Quelque chose le dérangeait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La révélation le frappa soudain, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'empressa de retourner à l'intérieur et s'intéressa aux bocaux sur les étagères, il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine tout au plus. Sanji en prit un au hasard et l'épousseta, se plaçant près de la bougie pour déchiffrer l'étiquette manuscrite. Elle indiquait que le produit avait été mis en conserve l'année dernière. Les autres étaient tous datés d'à peu près la même époque. Il se tourna vers le placard et l'ouvrit, ce qu'il y vit renforça son angoisse. Des bocaux propres. Partout. Le placard en était rempli. Tous datés de cette année, certains même d'il y a une semaine ou deux seulement. Cela signifiait donc que quelqu'un vivait ici.

Les marches grinçaient sous le poids du blond bien qu'il faisait son possible pour rester discret. Il examina rapidement le premier étage, plusieurs portes fermées, puis une salle de bain absolument répugnante envahie par les moisissures. Sanji se demanda qui pouvait bien vivre dans une telle insalubrité. Les autres portes de l'étage s'ouvrirent sur un salon, une bibliothèque et un fumoir. Seules trois pièces étaient restées fermées. Il fit demi-tour pour accéder à l'étage supérieur qui s'avéra être celui des chambre. La première était déserte, la seconde lui offrit un spectacle des plus alléchants. Il avait ouvert la porte sans frapper, surprenant ainsi son camarade en pleine séance d'étirements dans une tenue des plus… légère.  
>Sanji eut le plus grand mal à retenir ses hormones quand le marimo, vêtu d'un simple boxer, se redressa. Son torse bronzé et sculpté par des heures d'haltérophilie en extérieur captait toute l'attention du blond dont le regard commençait à dévier vers le bas, passant en revue les abdominaux tout aussi travaillés de son nakama, s'imaginant entre autre faire glisser ses doigts dessus pour en ressentir les moindres détails avant de-<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, love-cook ? »

La voix le fit sursauter et il rougit, honteux d'avoir été surpris en pleine séance de matage. Il dut réfléchir quelques instants à la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir, le corps plutôt « intéressant » du second de l'équipage ayant momentanément occulté toutes ses craintes.

« Ah ! Euh… oui ! Dans la cuisine, il y a des pots et… bref on s'en fout, je suis sûr que quelqu'un vit ici, on ferait vraiment mieux de partir.

– Tu fais chier aujourd'hui ero-cook, j'ai pas envie de me retaper tout le chemin jusqu'au bateau alors qu'il gèle dehors juste parce que tu fais ta lopette.

– Arrête avec ça ! Je fais pas dans mon froc et je suis pas non plus une lopette ! Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui habite dans cette baraque immonde.

– Et bah il est peut être en vacances, tu vas pas nous chier une pendule quand même ? »

En voyant le regard sceptique du blond Zoro se décida à clore l'affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. Il attrapa son pantalon et annonça à son vis-à-vis qu'ils allaient faire le tour de la demeure afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait "pas de monstre sous les lits et dans les placards".  
>Sanji ne prit pas la peine de répondre, bien que la remarque ne lui fit pas franchement plaisir.<p>

Tandis qu'ils inspectaient le moindre recoin de chaque pièce Sanji se mit à penser au reste de l'équipage. Les avaient-ils cherchés ? Pendant combien de temps ? Avaient-ils fait la fête sans eux ? Plus les salles défilaient et plus il déprimait, se désolant que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme prévu. Il regarda l'heure, vingt deux heures trente passé. Si leurs compagnons avaient décidé de festoyer sans eux ils devaient être en train de s'amuser en ce moment même. Un soupir lui échappa, lui valant un haussement de sourcil interrogatif de la part de l'autre. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient deux dans cette galère, Zoro devait regretter le musique et l'alcool au moins autant que lui.

Ils étaient maintenant revenus au rez-de-chaussée, examinant la salle à manger puis la cuisine. Zoro ne s'attarda que brièvement sur les bocaux. C'était une preuve physique que quelqu'un avait pris soin du potager et consommait du chou en grosses quantités, et après ?  
>Voyant l'ombre de son acolyte bouger il se tourna vers ce dernier qui avait posé sa bougie à terre et s'était penché en avant pour remettre son lacet, évitant de poser genou à terre pour ne pas salir son pantalon.<br>Au lieu de l'interpeler Zoro attendit qu'il eut fini, profitant de ce moment pour s'interroger sur les choses de la vie comme l'existentialisme athée de Jean-Paul Sartre ou encore le postérieur rebondi du blondinet, ses réflexions l'amenèrent à se demander si ce dernier n'avait pas des penchants… bicurieux. Il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué comment l'autre l'avait, disons les choses comme elles sont, carrément maté un peu plus tôt. Quoiqu'avec un arrière-train comme le sien, il pouvait regarder tout ce qu'il voulait…

Le sabreur, ayant une plus grande maîtrise de lui-même que Sanji, put détacher son regard des formes tentatrices avant que leur propriétaire n'ai put se douter de quoi que ce soit.

« Bon… je suis pas encore allé de ce côté »

Le blond désignait un espace sombre sur la gauche, un vide entre deux étagères. En se rapprochant Zoro comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une porte à la peinture écaillée. Il actionna la poignée et poussa le panneau de bois, les gonds grincèrent et ils purent accéder à ce qui semblait être un ancien couloir de service. Aucune fenêtre, aucun chandelier. Juste un long couloir froid et envahi de toiles d'araignées. Une forte odeur de renfermé se mêlait à celle de la cigarette du blond, donnant un résultat tout bonnement nauséabond.  
>Le couloir se terminait sur une autre porte encore plus délabrée que la précédente, et dont le bois était même pourri en certains endroits. Zoro, qui ouvrait la marche, pénétra le premier dans la pièce exiguë, suivit d'un peu plus loin par un Sanji hésitant.<p>

Sale, sombre, et encore sale. Si Sanji devait décrire la pièce en trois mots, c'est ceux-là qu'il choisirait. La petite chambre totalement dépouillée ne comportait qu'une armoire, un point d'eau avec un miroir et un lit deux places. Ce dernier était l'élément le plus inquiétant ici présent, son drap défait révélait une forme qui semblait vouloir se cacher. Quand l'épéiste s'en rendit compte il posa sa main sur la poignée du Wadô, prêt à le dégainer. Il fit signe au blond de soulever le drap. Calmement le cuisinier s'approcha et empoigna une des extrémités de tissus avant de tirer d'un coup sec.  
>La chose ne bougea pas, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Zoro se sentit soulagé, tandis que l'horreur gagnait Sanji. Il faut avouer qu'un squelette d'enfant n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus réjouissante au monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Ahahah, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié!<br>Le prochain risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir, mais j'essaye d'y travailler aussi souvent que possible (si vous voyez une fille chelou dans le RER qui écrit sur un gros cahier avec un regard dément, ce sera sûrement moi).  
>Je tiens aussi à remercier mes deux bêta-lectrices, qui me motivent et m'aident énormément de manières diverses et variées. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais rien dit dans les premiers chapitres, mais souvent les auteurs ne sont pas tout seuls derrière leurs claviers et une part du travail revient aux gens qui leurs consacrent du temps, donc voilà encore un gros merci les filles! ( ˘ ³˘)<br>Et bien sûr merci à vous lecteurs, quand on lit vos reviews ça donne vraiment envie de faire de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes o(^▽^)o  
>Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis! (même s'il n'y a pas que du positif, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;D )<p> 


End file.
